FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an oven, particularly with an apparatus for pyrolytic self cleaning, having an exhaust opening provided in an oven wall, through which exhaust or vapors produced during oven operation can flow out to the outside.
In a known microwave oven with a pyrolytic self-cleaning apparatus in an oven chamber, as in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 26 21 149, a so-called catalyst is disposed in an upper oven wall and is adjoined by an air vent pipe having an end on which a throttle disk is provided. In that way a quantity of exhaust air to be aspirated by a blower through the catalyst and the air vent pipe during the self-cleaning mode is adjustable in adaptation to a pressure drop of the blower and to various structural conditions.